A Hard Day's Night: Moments
by Sehrezad
Summary: Companion piece to my story, "A Hard Day's Night". A collection of moments in Calleigh and Ryan's life. Chapter 2: Austin and Patty North are back and Calleigh has something to ask Ryan... and she has something to tell, too.
1. That Sweater Vest

**A Hard Day's Night: Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: Companion piece to my story, "A Hard Day's Night". A collection of moments in Calleigh and Ryan's life._

_It's only a little pointless one-shot that I just had to write after seeing Ryan in that sweater vest in "In Plane Sight". He looked kind of funny..._

_Slight spoilers for "In Plane Sight" (8x4), obviously._

* * *

_**Ryan**: Oh snap! That's the Miami way. Have fun with the party-party._

_**Jesse**: That's good because I wouldn't want to get that sweater vest dirty._

_**Ryan**: That's me._

_("In Plane Sight")_

* * *

That Sweater Vest

Calleigh was standing in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand waiting for the toaster to pop. Her face was expressionless as she was staring into nothingness but when Ryan entered the kitchen her features contorted with mortification.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" Ryan asked, finding her tone strange but otherwise too preoccupied with getting some coffee into his system to pay too much attention to it.

"That sweater vest," Calleigh said the word as if it had been something utterly detestable.

"Oh, this," Ryan looked down at his attire with delight and smiled at his girlfriend merrily. "I've just found it in the back of the wardrobe. I thought it had disappeared when we moved in together." His delight about the found piece of clothing was obvious as he leant against the counter and began sipping his coffee.

Calleigh was less than pleased, though.

"I should have thrown it out," she muttered as she put down her mug and reached for the toasts that had just popped out of the toaster.

"What was that?" Ryan inquired as he watched Calleigh spreading butter on the toasts.

"I just asked whether you want to change," Calleigh told him, handing him a slice.

"Why? Is there something on it?" Once again Ryan inspected his attire but this time his brows were furrowed with worry.

"No," Calleigh drawled exasperatedly. "But you could wear that purple T-shirt I like so much," she suggested over her toast and gave him big puppy dog eyes.

"But I like this vest… and I haven't worn this in ages," Ryan complained, unwilling to take off the garment. "It's strange actually," he chuckled a little, "I found it behind your shirts."

"Really?" Calleigh looked at him innocently.

"Yeah," he finished his toast. "Funny, huh?"

"Very," Calleigh muttered dryly as she once again turned to prepare the newly popped-up toasts. "So," she turned back to Ryan with a toast in hand. "About that purple T-shirt…"

"Why do you want me to wear that?" Ryan asked clearly not understanding Calleigh's sudden obsession with that particular T-shirt.

"I like that tee. And I really like how it looks on you," she raised an eyebrow suggestively, hoping to convince the man.

Ryan was hard to convince, though. He regarded Calleigh suspiciously as they finished their breakfast. She was acting strange.

"You don't like my vest," he concluded after downing the rest of his coffee.

"No," Calleigh admitted and her guilty expression made Ryan realize something.

"You hid it so I wouldn't wear it," he accused her with narrowed eyes.

"No," Calleigh denied vehemently then added a little hesitantly, "I just put it in a place where you'd never look."

"So you hid it," Ryan repeated in a low voice as he stepped up to Calleigh and, putting his hands on either side of her on the counter, he effectively trapped her between him and the counter.

"Yes, I did," under Ryan's inquisitive gaze, she finally admitted with a sheepish look.

Ryan laughed out amused at his girlfriend's antics and Calleigh smiled at him willing him to take it off at last.

"Cute," Ryan finally muttered and, after putting a quick kiss on Calleigh's lips, he straightened and smoothed down the front of the vest with his hands, wearing a satisfied look on his face. "I like it," he looked Calleigh in the eye as a little smirk was playing on his lips, "so I'll wear it."

"But Ryan," Calleigh practically whined, "it looks ridiculous."

"Don't care," he shrugged then leant in for one last kiss before turning to leave the kitchen. "I'm heading out. See you at work."

"At least lose the tie," she pleaded, calling after him. "It looks like you pulled it out of Frank's Hideously Ugly Ties Collection."

"Frank's what?" Ryan turned back to her with furrowed brows.

"You heard me; that tie is… horrible."

"Well, if you must know, I got it from him for my birthday. And I like it, too."

"All right," Calleigh relented sulking. "Just remember that I told you so when someone makes a comment on your sweet sweater vest and bright tie," she gave him a huge fake smile at which Ryan just rolled his eyes and left.

"There's nothing wrong with this vest," Calleigh could hear him mutter and she sighed. Maybe next time they did the laundry, she'd volunteer to do it herself. And if the vest happened to shrink or lose its color then he'd have to live with that. After all unfortunate accidents happen all the time.

**The End**

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Family

**A Hard Day's Night: Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Let's say this takes place sometime around the end of Season 10. Austin and his sister are back and Calleigh has something to ask Ryan…_

Chapter 2: Family

Ryan looked up from his book as Calleigh reappeared in the living room after putting the kids into bed. He kept up a straight face, however he was really amused by the expression his wife was wearing. At that moment she looked just like his niece when she was up to something. Her eyes were shining with excitement while, at the same time, they told about hesitation… as if she wasn't certain about his reaction to whatever would come next. Usually that was the point when "Uncle Ryan" was uttered in an impossibly sweet manner accompanied by a large charming smile and big puppy dog eyes.

Ryan almost laughed into Calleigh's face when she sat down next to him, pulled a leg under her to be able to face him more fully and called his name in that sweet voice of hers while giving him a wide, though somewhat uncertain smile and a shy look.

"We should talk," she told him.

Well, he had already figured that much.

"All right," he put his book aside and gave her his full attention. "I'm all ears."

"I want to adopt the children," she blurted out without any preamble.

She was talking about the North children who were currently sleeping in their guestroom.

Late in the morning – when they were almost certain that they'd spent the day doing paper work – the CSI team had been called out to a double homicide. Brenda and Larry Livingston had been found murdered in their home. They were the people who wanted to adopt Austin and Patty North. Calleigh went ballistic when they got the address. She knew the family and although they weren't particularly fond of her, she liked them. They were nice people with an ordinary, comfortable life… that kind of life the two children needed.

Or so she had thought. As the investigation went on it seemed that their original 'breaking and entering went wrong' was more likely premeditated murder.

Ryan knew how devastated Calleigh was at the prospect of the Livingstons having something to hide and thus endangering the children; and he knew her well enough to know that she was most probably angry at herself for not seeing it.

Ryan waited just a couple of heart beats with his answer but it seemed to be too long for Calleigh, who started talking again just as Ryan opened his mouth to reply.

"Ryan, they have nobody to take care for them. Their father is in prison and will stay there for a long time. Their mother is dead and they've just lost their new family even before the adoption paper would have come through. I don't want them to feel abandoned… they need stability… and we can give it to them. We can give a family to them… and I don't want to pressure you or anything... I just want you to think about it. You don't have to tell me anything now. Let's just see what these couple of days will bring, and we can speak about it after that. Okay?"

"Are you done yet?" Ryan asked bemused and Calleigh blinked at him. "Just because if you want to keep on persuading me, go on. I'm listening."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm sorry. You are just too cute when you try reasoning your way into something."

"Oh," Calleigh looked torn between feeling insulted by that remark or flattered. Finally, she decided on the latter and trying to use that to her advantage, she assumed her charming smile and looked at her husband with big pleading eyes. "So shall I continue or you're willing to think about it?"

"I am," Ryan nodded and smiled satisfied when he could see a huge grin forming on Calleigh's lips.

"Thank you," she told him and Ryan was sure that she was on the verge of bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I have to tell you something, though," he continued. Apprehensively, Calleigh nodded for him to continue. "At lunch break when you went to pick up the kids, I went to meet up with a friend of a friend and he gave me the number of a nice old lady who happens to be the Adaption Program Director in Dade County. Now, we chatted a little and she told me not to hesitate to go to her when we'd made a decision. She can speed things up a little."

"Are you serious?" Calleigh breathed completely taken aback by what Ryan had just told her.

Ryan nodded with a gentle smile and reached out to wipe a wayward tear from her cheek.

"Guess we've just made a decision," he told her and Calleigh laughed, her eyes watery.

"You're amazing," she said as she hugged him.

"Looks like we're starting our little family sooner than we thought," Ryan murmured into her hair.

"Yeah… About that…" Calleigh mumbled against his neck and pushed herself away to sit on her knees, facing Ryan. "There's something you should know," she informed Ryan as she wiped away the tears that had managed to escape after all. Then she looked at him. Her huge excited grin from earlier was back on her face. "We've already started it." When Ryan just blinked at her, she elaborated, "I'm pregnant."

Ryan swallowed clearly not ready to believe his ears.

"You sure?" he asked still stunned. "You did the test?"

Calleigh nodded, "And I went to the doctor yesterday and she confirmed it."

"You haven't told me anything about that."

"Yeah," she made some gestures with her hands while trying to give an explanation for that. "It's just… you know… it may sound stupid but I didn't want to see your crestfallen face when the test turns up negative again. It would have been enough to swallow my disappointment."

"But we managed to get pregnant," he said, his tone was somewhere between a hopeful question and a tentative statement. Calleigh nodded beaming and Ryan couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"Wow."

"Right. Wow," Calleigh agreed then shrugged her shoulders as if not knowing how to proceed. "We are going to have a baby," she announced; it was obvious that she herself was still trying to process the information.

They spent a couple of minutes just grinning at each other then Ryan pulled her close and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he narrowed his eyes.

"You know, it was high time to get pregnant," he told Calleigh in an exasperated tone. "There are just so many lectures I can take from Walter on how to get pregnant."

Calleigh laughed at that then looked at him amused, "Now, that must be some guy talk." Ryan groaned and Calleigh petted his leg sympathetically. "You can tell him that we managed just fine."

"Of course we did," he scoffed and was about to elaborate on that when something caught his eyes. He frowned as his attention shifted from Calleigh to the entrance of the living room. Calleigh followed his gaze but there was nothing to see there so she turned back to look at him questioningly.

Ryan gave Calleigh a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the doorway.

"Austin, come here, buddy." Ryan called out and as Calleigh turned towards the door, the little boy stepped out from behind the wall. His hands were behind his back and his head was bowed. "Come on here," Ryan urged him when he didn't show any sign of moving. "Sit with us."

He slowly started walking and when the adults made room for him between them, he sat down followed by two sets of eyes.

"All right," Ryan spoke up with a disapproving look. "Let's make something clear. I really don't like eavesdropping so if you want to eavesdrop in this house, don't get caught."

"You're having your own baby so you don't need us," he said in a whisper keeping his gaze on his lap. Calleigh's heart went out for the little boy.

"Or if you do eavesdrop, do it right and don't make up something that wasn't actually said." Ryan raised an eyebrow as he regarded the boy, who raised his head and looked at him with a confused frown. Then he turned to Calleigh when the man didn't offer any further explanation.

"Sweetheart," Calleigh smiled at him as she stroked his hair. "We've just agreed that both of us would very much like to have you and your sister in our family."

"And the baby?"

"Austin, we are very happy about the baby… but it doesn't mean that we don't want you."

"Let me tell you something," Ryan spoke up. "Calleigh wanted to take you when you asked her. She really did… and the only reason we didn't was that a family had been already waiting for you."

"They are gone… like mom... and dad."

"Yes, but this time, you are not alone," Calleigh stroked his hair. "You have us… and we are not going to let you go."

"But of course," Ryan gave a conspiring wink to Calleigh when she looked at him worried what he'd tell the boy, "if you don't feel up to dealing with a baby…" Ryan trailed off, looking at Austin expectantly.

"I want a brother," the boy quipped without much hesitation and it seemed that he was slowly accepting that having a baby didn't mean that he was not wanted.

"Really?" Ryan asked with raised eyebrows.

"I could play soccer with him… or baseball. I really like baseball."

"You know you can do all that with a sister, too," Calleigh pointed out.

"Not with Patty," Austin shook his head. "I love her. I really do. But she is too girly."

"All right. What about this?" Ryan looked at the boy seriously. "If you get another baby sister who is too girly for your liking, I'll make it my personal mission to have some boy time together. We can't let the girls grow upon us after all." The last sentence was uttered in a conspiring tone and while Austin expressed his liking of the idea, Calleigh smacked her husband in the shoulder with mock indignation.

"Excuse me but if you think that I'm too girly, I have to disappoint you. You haven't seen my girly side just yet."

"Is this a warning?"

"If you keep this macho attitude up, it will be. And it goes for you, too, Mister," she looked at Austin, who in turn looked at Ryan in alarm.

"Point taken," Ryan gave in. "But I maintain our right to boy time if the occasion arises."

"Of course," Calleigh agreed then looked at Austin. "So, what do you say? You want to stay here with Ryan and me?"

"And the baby," Austin added and the adults smiled.

"And the baby," Calleigh nodded then regarded the boy with apprehension.

"I'd really like that," Austin beamed up at the adults, who, in turn, mirrored the wide smile the boy was giving them.

"It's settled then," Ryan concluded. "Do you think Patty thinks so, too?" he looked at Austin, who began nodding. "Good."

Truth was the little girl took an instant liking to Ryan which had hardly surprised Calleigh as Patty was a real sweetheart with a healthy dose of curiosity which made her open and friendly towards everybody. However, after watching the girl and Ryan interact, Calleigh was sure they had sincere affection towards the other. Well, it wasn't that hard to tell that Ryan was smitten by the five-year-old.

"All right," Calleigh spoke up, trying to be the voice of authority. "It's getting really late and we have much to do tomorrow."

"Will you get the man who killed Brenda and Larry?"

"We will, Austin," Calleigh smiled at him reassuringly. "But for that, we have to go to bed now otherwise we'll be too tired tomorrow to do our job properly."

Austin nodded in understanding than stood up and looked at the adults.

"Good night," he said than started towards the door. Calleigh and Ryan returned the words and watched as the boy took a couple of steps just to stop and turn back to them. He quickly closed the distance between them and gave them both a hug that spoke volumes of his feelings. Calleigh watched him ran out of the living room with misty eyes and gave Ryan an embarrassed chuckle when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready for bed?" he asked and Calleigh nodded.

"It's been a long day."

"And an emotional one, too," Ryan added as Calleigh tried to blink away her uninvited tears.

"That too," she agreed and followed her words with a yawn. "Let's go. I could fall asleep right here."

"Well, that definitely won't do," Ryan stated standing up and holding out a hand for Calleigh. "Baby and you need to be comfortable," he said, pulling his wife to her feet. "So now I'm taking baby and you to bed," he smiled pressing a kiss on Calleigh's lips when she melted into his arms then, after checking on the kids, they started towards their bedroom.

**The End**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
